1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to retaining devices and, more specifically, to a shoulder strap retainer device providing means for selectively fastening a purse or carryall strap to a user's shoulder.
In one embodiment of the present invention, a pair of decorative jewelry-like articles having means for attachment to an article of clothing are fixed a selected distance apart providing means for easily inserting and removing a strap therefrom while keeping the purse or carryall strap from easily being displaced once placed therebetween. This frees the user from having to hold onto or repetitiously reposition said strap enabled article, freeing the hands for other tasks.
In another embodiment, the shoulder strap retainer is comprised of a housing having a transverse slot with opposing flanges forming a cavity for the placement therein of a strap.
The present invention benefits people by freeing both hands when picking up children, packages or other items that may normally limit a person to the use of one hand. The device is not limited to women but may also be applied to children's garments.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other strap device designed for attachment thereto. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 1,027,527 issued to Davis on May 28, 1912.
Another patent was issued to Eisenberg on Jul. 19, 1949 as U.S. Pat. No. 2,476,712. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,040,147 was issued to Kallman on Oct. 4, 1977 and still yet another was issued on Mar. 14, 1989 to Riggi as U.S. Pat. No. 4,811,876.
Another patent was issued to Rosenstein on Aug. 15, 1995 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,441,188. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 3,710,391 was issued to McGlynn on Jan. 16, 1973. Another was issued to Kallmam on Sep. 25, 1979 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,168,544 and still yet another was issued on Dec. 2, 1997 to Lewis as U.S. Pat. No. 5,692,239.
Another patent was issued to Arbogast on Nov. 30, 1999 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,992,176. Yet another U.K. Patent No. GB 1899 was issued to Lake on Jun. 24, 1899. Another was issued to O'Dell on Mar. 25, 1920 as U.K. Patent No. GB140,319. Another was issued on May 8, 1924 to Robinson as U.K. Patent No. GB215,182 and another was issued to White as U.K. Patent No. GB657,059.